


Дракончик

by Lika_Presvetlaya



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (I think so), (i just forgot what i want do with ending), (it should be there), Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, M/M, Publing wery oooooooold work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lika_Presvetlaya/pseuds/Lika_Presvetlaya
Summary: — Он, конечно, милый, но ты же не серьезно?





	Дракончик

— Он, конечно, милый, но ты же не серьезно?

Лиза удивленно смотрит на своего брата, держащего на вытянутых руках маленького дракончика. Необычной красной, ярко-алой расцветки, шипящего, показывающего зубки и храбро расправляющего крылья дракончика, все время пытающегося прокусить толстые перчатки Лена. Сомнительно, что он умеет летать, так как крылья еще тонкие, а когда дракончик начал падать с рук Лена, тут же начал цепляться коготками за жесткую ткань перчаток и куртки Снарта.

Брат Лизы только что вытащил это красное чудо из почти школьной драки. Три здоровых громилы-ящера издевались над крохой, который только шипел еще больше. Если бы все происходило на заднем дворе школы, а не на окраине города около полуразрушенного завода, Лиза бы точно решила, что это обычная драка между детьми, в которую те ввязывают своих драконов. Девушка никогда не понимала, как можно отправлять в бой вместо себя тех, кто готов отдать жизнь за своего человека, даже если это обычная травля.

Этот кроха, пытающийся казаться грозным, до ужаса мил и беспомощен. Как он может защитить Лена, если даже за себя постоять не в состоянии.

— Ты предлагаешь его бросить?

 

— Разве это не я всякую живность в дом тащу?

Дракон в её ногах зарычал. Темно-зеленый юркий немного ленивый длинный ящер, готовый растерзать любого за Лизу, переводит недовольный взгляд со своего человека на алое недоразумение, которое пытается поджечь Снарта. Девушка машинально проводит по голове Циско, тут же смягчающегося от незатейливой ласки, но все равно настороженно поглядывающего на маленького дракона.

— Лен, правда. Ты хочешь, чтобы он стал твоим драконом?

Драконы ревнивы. Они не терпят вокруг себя посторонних. Редко когда встретишь человека, сумевшего завоевать доверие двух драконов. Их чуть ли не приравнивают к лику святых. Даже привязать к себе одного может далеко не каждый. Драконы преданы, сражаются до последнего, защищая связь между ними и их человеком. Потому и к выбору, кому вручить эту преданность, подходят осторожно. И сейчас Лен хочет связать свою жизнь с крохой, помещающимся в его руке.

— Мир точно сошел с ума.

* * *

— Где ты подобрал этого дохлика?

Мик не выглядит особо удивленным, видя все ещё брыкающегося дракончика на руках у Снарта, хотя обычно со зверьем на руках приходит Лиза. Именно она притащила и выходила Циско, ходящему за ней сейчас преданной дворняжкой, а перед ним и Хартли, который больше привязался к сородичу, чем к кому-либо из людей. Ярко-зеленый, плюющийся кислотой Хартли его сначала жутко возненавидел. Первые две недели драки между ними двумя случались постоянно, пока Циско не кинулся защищать Лизу, а Хартли — Циско.

Младшая Снарт так же была той, кто привел Кейтлин. Белый дракон сейчас лежит на спинке кресла позади Мика и следит за пламенем сквозь полуприкрытые веки. Как вообще в окрестностях Централ-сити оказался ледяной дракон, не особо понятно, но то, что Кейтлин сдерживает наклонности пиромании в Рори, держа под присмотром и Мика, и огонь, — несомненный плюс в ее сторону.

Найти свободного дракона, который не убьет проходящего мимо человека, — уже почти невозможная задача. Но Лиза успешно справляется.

— Ну хоть ты ему скажи, что это глупо.

Лиза честно пытается понять всю дорогу до дома, почему ее брат так вцепился в этого мелкого. Изгрызанные перчатки и подпаленная парка никак не проясняли ситуацию. Если бы этот алый комок нервов и умиления хотя бы выразил симпатию или благодарность за спасение, Лиза бы поняла. Если бы это был грозный хищник, устрашающий одним своим видом, Лиза бы поняла. Но это… совсем не похоже на Лена. 

— Если этот умник считает хорошей идею привязать к себе эту мелочь — мы тут не причем.

Кроха тут же зашипел в сторону Мика, даже забыв ненадолго о необходимости вгрызаться в руки Снарта. Кэйтлин лениво приоткрывает глаз, любуясь обстановкой. Заметив мелкого, она лениво рычит и закрывает глаза, проваливаясь обратно в полудрему. Примостившийся на люстре Хартли даже не соизволил отреагировать. Циско тут же лезет на шкаф, соседствующий с люстрой, и начинает пускать в друга кольца дыма. “И когда только научился?” — лениво думает Рори.

— Вот именно, Лиза, послушай старших и не лезь не в свое дело.

— Ты мой брат. Все твои дела автоматически становятся моими.

— Лучше следи за своими ящерами. Я не собираюсь снова делать ремонт.

Хартли за это время успевает соскочить с нагретой люстры, кинуться на Циско и совершить неудачную попытку схватить того за загривок. Оба дракона едва не опрокидывают шкаф, но от грозного окрика Лизы тут же распутываются из узла переплетенных тел и разлетаются по разным углам. Циско выглядит пристыженным, а Хартли высокомерно отворачивается. Лен готов поспорить, что этот самодовольный ящер, которому многое сходит с рук, происходил из рода королевских драконов. Кроха на руках Снарта пытается спрыгнуть и присоединиться к разборкам старших.

— Вот почему вам мирно не живется?

* * *

— И как тебя называть? Что думаешь насчет Скарлет?

То, что дракончик гордый и обидчивый, Лен понял, когда вытаскивал его из драки. Хотя почему кроха полез на трех громил раз в пять больше него не особо понятно.

Имя мелкому не понравилось, это точно. От возмущения он даже перестал кусать перчатки и попытался схватить Снарта за нос. Лен засмеялся и шутливо поднял свободную руку, сдаваясь и опуская дракончика на стол. Огнестойкий. Как и все в комнате, где обычно проходили тренировки. Хотя сейчас это было не обязательно. Справиться с несколькими маленькими искорками Лен в любом случае может и сам.

— Ладно, какие будут предложения?

Дракончик забавно наклонил голову, будто задумываясь. Лен честно пытался не рассмеяться над этой картиной. Весело наблюдать, как этот кроха старается выглядеть важным и опасным. Честное слово, сущий ребенок.

Снарт подходит к шкафчику, в котором должна лежать импровизированная аптечка, если ее не утащила Лиза. Подлатать алого лишним не будет. Как бы он не храбрился и не упрямился, помотали его знатно, хотя ран на красном теле и не видно.

— Учти, угадывать я не буду. Что делать, если тебя зовут, скажем, Бартоломью? Я ж до скончания веков буду угадывать такую чушь.

Лен не сразу оборачивается к столу, потому пропускает половину шоу. Дракончик подскакивает, хлопает крыльями и начинает радостно наматывать круги по столу, сопровождающиеся небольшими снопами искр. От неожиданного зрелища мужчина чуть не роняет аптечку и почти не обращает внимания на то, что бегает дракончик уж слишком резво.

— Погоди…  _Бартоломью?_  Серьезно?

Малыш резко останавливается и кивает. Чушь. Драконы, конечно же, понимают речь, но больше благодаря интонациям и привычке, долгому общению с людьми, в конце концов. Но так?

— Что ж, Барри. Хотя Скарлет нравится мне больше.

Какой неудачный момент, чтобы у Барри получилось выдохнуть пламя. Для Снарта.

* * *

— Мик, он действительно с ним возится.

Рори тяжело вздыхает. Он вообще ненавидит шум и переполохи, которые устраивают оба Снарта, просто в разных сферах. Лен замечательный напарник, но общение с ним чуть больше, чем необходимо для работы, выводит из себя. Лиза просто никогда не старалась привнести в свою жизнь хоть грамм спокойствия. Как Мик вообще осмелился жить в одной квартире с ними, загадка для него самого. И почему все споры между братом и сестрой всегда решаются через него — вопрос отдельный.

— Какая тебе разница, с кем будет возиться твой брат?

— Это же  _мой_  брат.

— Ну вот и мучай его.

Мик пытается расслабиться. Но учитывая снующую рядом Лизу и напряженных драконов, сделать это довольно сложно. Сам факт того, что даже вечно спокойная Кейтлин неотрывно смотрит на дверь, за которой скрылся Снарт с тем крохой, заставляет нервничать. А притихшие Циско с Хартли наводят ужас. В последний раз их молчание закончилось тремя выжженными кислотой комнатами. Что же такого в этом дракончике?

— Ну меня он не послушает, а ты можешь ему сказать…

— …чтобы он выкинул это недоразумение на улицу после того, как сам же его и спас?

Лиза резко замолкает и хмурится. Циско моргает и покидает свой пост наблюдения, чтобы уместится на коленях девушки и потереться головой о ее руку. Все-таки в драконах намного больше от котов, чем от ящеров. Будто это огромные пушистые мурчащие животные, по недоразумению заключенные в твердую чешую. А как они ластятся к гладящей руке, если провести за ухом или по горлу…

— Я не это имела в виду.

Рори интересно, когда их жизнь повернулась в сторону. Он выполняет роль частного психолога, и, с учетом того, что никто никого не убил, даже успешно. Лиза тренирует, воспитывает и лечит драконов, которых неизвестно как находит на улице, и даже подыскивает им новый дом. Лен терпит дурдом в их убежище, с улыбкой поглядывая на старания сестры и успевая планировать ограбления.

Как спокойная жизнь честных воров превратилась в дурную пародию на комедийное шоу?

* * *

Барри не дает к себе прикасаться.

Лен не понимает, что с этим драконом не так. Он спокойно терпит общество людей и других драконов, даже вполне дружелюбно общается с ними, не считая стычек с Хартли. Но избежать этих стычек невозможно, если говорить о Хартли.

Барри полностью освоился в доме буквально за день. Даже облюбовал себе полку над камином, с которой хорошо просматривается гостиная и на которой никто, кроме крохи, не поместится. Он с весельем носится с Циско по шкафам, шутливо дразнит Кейтлин, ни капли не боясь превратиться в ледяную статую, но стоит протянуть к нему руку — Барри шипит, извивается и прячется. Как Лен вообще донес его до дома с такими замашками, не особо понятно.

В конце концов Снарт… нет, не сдался, но отодвинул эту проблему на второй план. Через неделю в Централ-сити планируется выставка, на которой будет очень много драгоценных камней, так и ждущих, что их кто-нибудь украдет. Упускать такой шанс, особенно из-за вредного крохи, Лен не намерен. Именно поэтому сейчас Снарт стоит над чертежами здания музея, проверяя расположение камер и выделяя слабые места в охране. Барри с интересом забирается на стол и наблюдает за работой человека. Лен пытается не отвлекаться на забавную картину непонимающего хмурого дракончика справа от себя и сосредоточиться на работе. Это проходит почти успешно, пока Барри не становится лапами на руку мужчины и не вгрызается в карандаш с намерением его забрать. От неожиданности Снарт выпускает его из пальцев. Барри тут же отбегает на край стола, где начинает ломать добычу. Лен удивленно наблюдает за этим почти минуту, прежде чем взять другой карандаш и вернуться к работе. Дракончик моментально бросается на новую цель.

Лен смотрит с искренним недоумением.

— Ты что затеял, малыш?  
Барри рычит и кидается н

планы и чертежи, начинает рвать их когтями и старательно пытается поджечь. С таким упорством он разве что изгрыз перчатки Снарта в первый день. Мужчина пытается схватить дракончика, не особо заботясь о возможных ожогах, но ящер юрко уворачивается, продолжая терзать бумагу.

— Скарлет, прекрати. Ты хоть знаешь, сколько я потратил времени, чтобы достать их?

Дракончик даже не отреагировал на прозвище, что вообще странно. То, как и без того алый малыш краснеет сильнее от шутливого поддразнивания, одновременно мило и весело, так что Лен не может удержаться, постоянно выводя Барри из себя. Но сейчас малышу наплевать на кличку, он сосредоточенно уничтожает схемы сигнализации будто бы…

— Ты хочешь не дать мне ограбить музей?

Снарт не знает, что именно шокирует его больше — неожиданная догадка или кивок Барри в ответ, после которого он так же тщательно продолжает раздирать бумаги в клочья.

Он слишком уж странный дракон.

— А ну хватит!

Барри настолько поглощен уничтожением плана, что не успевает отреагировать на Лена, и мужчине удается его схватить. Снарт сразу же жалеет о том, что перчатки лежат на столе, потому что зубки-то у Барри крепкие и острые.

— Послушай меня.

Дракончик замирает на секунду, вглядываясь в глаза Лена. Этой секунды мужчине хватает, чтобы собраться с мыслями и признать себя сумасшедшим.

— Каждый выживает, как может. Ты пытаешься поджигать все вокруг, а я ворую. И менять свой образ жизни, потому что одному мелкому ящеру это не нравится, я не собираюсь. Понятно?  
Барри точно все понятно. С тихим шипением дракончик бросает недожеванную бумагу и спрыгивает со стола, намереваясь уйти из комнаты. Лен даже не думает его останавливать, размышляя о необычном поведении драконов, у которых редко когда можно найти зачатки совести, и конкретно о четырех, проживающих в этом доме. Видно, что они все не в восторге от деятельности своих людей, но так открыто, как Барри, никто из них не выказывал свою неприязнь. 

— Хреново вышло.

* * *

Барри третий день не двигается. Уйдя от Снарта, он залез на выбоину в стене возле камина, прямо под потолком. Он не шевелился с этого момента, намереваясь слиться со стеной. Лен честно пытался расшевелить его, но Барри не реагировал. А когда мужчина попытался взять его, дракончик прокусил руку Снарта до крови и вернулся обратно в позу умирающего. Малыш зашипел на Лизу, когда та пыталась повторить подвиг брата, и Циско с Хартли тут же оттащили ее, не дожидаясь более опасных действий. Другие драконы в это не лезли. Только в самом начале Кейтлин немного робко подошла к Барри с попыткой успокоить его, но, ничего не добившись, будто бы забыла о нем.

Лен не на шутку переживает.

Дракон обиделся — это очевидно. Но никак загладить вину Снарт не мог. И уж тем более отменять ограбление он не собирается. Это уже не способ не умереть, а образ жизни, который слишком глубоко влез под корку мозга. А полученные с перепродажи деньги… весьма приятный бонус.

— Да что с вами двумя не так?

Если с вопросами по поводу брата Лиза обращается к нему самому, а не Мику — дело плохо. Лен и сам не может вспомнить, когда маленькая девочка, вечно ищущая у него поддержки и одобрения, стала самостоятельной, а сам мужчина отгородился от всего мира, не подпуская никого к себе. Они все еще видят друг в друге надежную опору, но привычка выживать в одиночку слишком сильно приросла к обоим Снартам. И указывать на свои слабости друг другу, предлагая помощь, — исключительное событие.

И если Лиза пришла к нему, то уходить от темы смысла нет. Рано или поздно все равно выпытает.

Именно в этом причина, пытается убедить себя Лен, возвращая вопрос сестре, а не в том, что обида Барри его так сильно задела.

— С каких пор у драконов появилась совесть?

Драконы коварные, алчные, злые создания тьмы. Так их преподносили мифы и легенды. В этих преданиях было гораздо больше правды, чем можно было ожидать, вчитываясь в рассказы о стометровых ящерах, сжигающих страны и рвущих небеса крыльями. Драконы больше напоминали котов. Диких неприступных своевольных котов, ищущих ласки. И честь для них не пустой звук. Эти странные драконьи законы, которые ни один человек не смог так до конца понять, совершенно не были похожи на законы совести, присущие людям. Хотя сводились они, как правило, к одному: праву сильнейшего.

— Ты это к чему?

— Барри не нравится, что я занимаюсь воровством.

— Погоди… Ты серьезно?

Лиза недоуменно смотрит на Лена и пытается вспомнить, когда ее брат последний раз шутил. Снарт выглядит серьезно и расстроено. Неужели этот маленький дракончик помимо обостренного чувства справедливости обладает еще и ярко выраженной совестью? Может, он еще и кидается спасать всех попавших в беду?

Барри — очень странный дракон.

* * *

За следующие дни поведение дракона никак не меняется. Барри будто бы впал в какой-то транс, и Мик всерьез обеспокоен, как бы в их квартире не появился труп. Раньше у Рори даже не возникало необходимости поинтересоваться, могут ли драконы умереть от голода. Или может ли его напарник вести себя как полный идиот, делающий вид, что ничего не происходит.

Когда наступает день, на который назначено ограбление, Лен ведет себя преувеличено спокойно и собрано. Мик и Лиза слишком часто косо смотрят на Снарта и уже почти не удивляются, когда сталкиваются взглядами. Но придраться вроде как не к чему, так что проверка оружия проходит в полном молчании. Слишком жутко даже для логова негодяев, как ласково прозвала их жилище Лиза.

То, что вместе с грабителями пропадает и маленький дракончик, никто не замечает.

* * *

Все плохо.

Детально проработанный план катится к чертям. В качестве охраны решили использовать ядовитых драконов, а не огненных. И их в два раза больше, чем планировалось. Лен уже засветился перед камерами. Лиза подвернула ногу. Мик в бешенстве.

Одним словом, все накрылось.

— Уходите, я догоню.

Лен и Мик прекрасно понимают, что это значит. Лиза, конечно же, не простит брата, когда поймет, что он сам добровольно собирается остаться в ловушке. А Мик обязательно получит свое за то, что “оставил его, как ты мог, только о деньгах и можешь думать!” Зато она будет в безопасности. А Лен выберется. Пусть на это и уйдет несколько лет.

Мик хватает девушку, и они вдвоем пытаются пробиться, отгоняя назойливых ящеров. Лен пытается разозлить драконов, взяв огонь на себя. Все таки криопушка — гениальное изобретение, и тепловая Мика ей сильно уступает. Хотя этого все равно не достаточно, чтобы остановить двенадцать озверевших драконов. Хотя три из них отвлеклись, и сейчас дерутся между собой. Снарту кажется, что между ними успела проскочить красная молния, но рассмотреть он не успевает. Огромный грязно-коричневый ящер наваливается на него, выбивая оружие из рук и источая всем своим видом довольство сложившимся положением. Сигнализация вопит так, что закладывает уши, и Снарту остается только надеяться, что Лиза и Мик успели уйти. Отчего-то в голове проносится грустная мысль, что шумный красный дракончик ничуть не расстроится.

* * *

До суда один день.

Леонард Снарт, обвиняемый в многочисленных кражах с предостаточным списком отягчающих, сейчас спокойно сидит в камере предварительного заключения, заставляя охранников нервно перепроверять оружие и замки. Сторожат его по первому разряду. Какими были приятными деньки, когда имени Снарта никто не знал, и воришку просто оставляли в обычной камере. Взломать замок, вырубить двоих и подчистить записи видеонаблюдения — как же все было просто. А сейчас, с драконами по периметру, в одиночке…

Что ж, Леонард Снарт умеет наживать себе неприятности.

Размышлять о своей незавидной судьбе и дальше не дает странный шум справа по коридору, в стороне выхода, охраняемого минимум семью полицейскими. Кто-то из заключенных решил сбежать? Тогда и шуму должно было быть больше. Из своей камеры Снарт не мог видеть происходящего в коридоре, потому и стараться выглянуть не стоит. Хотя очень хочется.

— Мелкая дрянь, свали отсюда!

Слышится грохот упавшего тела. Драконы на улице беспокойно бьются о закрытые окна. Что там вообще происходит?

Вся ситуация то ли проясняется, то ли запутывается еще больше в тот момент, когда перед камерой Снарта появляется маленький ярко-алый дракончик, смело сжимающий ключи, которые едва ли не больше него самого.

— Барри?!

Дракончик старается не отвлекаться, придвигая ключи к решетке так, чтобы Лен смог их достать. Открыть наручники и замок с обратной стороны решетки уже остается секундным делом. Теперь только пройти пост охраны и выбрать, идти через дверь навстречу вооруженным полицейским или же через окно на ужин к озверевшим драконам.

Все таки работать с провалившимися планом гораздо лучше, чем с пустыми руками.

Как только Лен открывает дверь, Барри проворно залезает по штанине и кофте, цепляется за плечо и умудряется ухватиться за нос преступника, сильно укусив. Лен вскрикивает скорее от неожиданности, чем от боли, и малыш, удовлетворенный своим поступком, пытается уместиться на плече, всем своим видом иллюстрируя “а я же говорил”.

Снарта слегка удивляет то, что никто из охранников еще не подошел к раскрытой двери. Выходя в коридор, Лен едва не спотыкается о… он честно надеется, что не труп. Спустя две напряженные секунды мужчина на полу делает вдох, а Снарт облегченно выдыхает. На посту охраны лежат еще двое. Лен смутно подозревает, что наткнется еще на тела в форме, пройдя дальше.

— И это все ты устроил?

Дракончик светится от гордости, и Лена вполне устраивает этот ответ. Он абсолютно не хочет выяснять, каким образом этой мелочи удалось вырубить взрослых мужчин.

— Неужели и с камерами разобрался, Скарлет? 

Вид обиженной мордашки дракончика определенно стоит еще одного укуса в нос. Барри спрыгивает вниз, резво добегает до охранника и, вскарабкиваясь по нему, останавливается на груди и прислушивается. С камерами Барри разобрался, а с остальной охраной нет?

Барри резко дергается влево. Поворачивается и ожидающе смотрит на Лена. Снарт готов поклясться, что дракончик едва удерживается от того, чтобы закатить глаза. А у драконов это получается очень эффектно и очень жутко из-за второго века. Лен медленно доходит до Барри и поворачивает вправо. К выходу. Малышу это точно не нравится. Он угрожающе шипит на Лена, и это выглядит слишком мило, в отличие от его настойчивых попыток скормить мужчину патрулирующим территорию драконам. С такими охранниками даже решетки на окна не особо нужны.

— Если ты хотел от меня избавиться, то мог просто не вмешиваться, а не толкать на смерть.

Лен пытается избавиться от истерических ноток в голосе. Он откровенно не понимает, что происходит. Почему Барри здесь? Как он пробрался? Зачем вытаскивает его? И настойчивое шипение это совсем не ответ.

В конце концов сдавшись, Барри обходит мужчину и с разбегу прыгает на подоконник. Носом и когтями пытается открыть задвижку. Это выглядело бы жалко, если бы не упорство малыша, которое невольно вызывает уважение.

— Хорошо, ты собираешься пробраться мимо натренированных на убийство тварей. Я пас.  
Лену, наверное, не следует злить того, кто пришел к нему на подмогу. И кто в силах справиться с несколькими охранниками. Но приступами оптимизма и веры в лучшее Снарт никогда не страдал. Попытки защитить сестру от побоев выбили уже из мальчишки всякую надежду на справедливость и привили необходимость заботиться о семье самостоятельно. И поводов надеяться на чудо у вора никогда не было слишком много.

Барри не обращает на едкие слова внимания и прислушивается к тому, что происходит снаружи. Дракончик неуверенно оборачивается на Лена, будто хочет о чем то спросить, и… исчезает?

На подоконнике определенно никого нет, а спрыгнуть на землю за то время, как Лен моргал, невозможно.

Что это за дракон такой?

Раздается резкий визг, от которого закладывает уши и хочется лезть на стену. Выглядывая за окно, Лен умудряется рассмотреть красную молнию, которая мечется от одного дракона-охранника к другому. Каждый из них болезненно вскрикивает и оборачивается в поисках виновного. Уже через несколько секунд все темно-серые махины сцепляются между собой, пытаясь вырвать друг другу глотки.

Малыш вновь появляется на подоконнике, но Лен замечает это только когда острые зубы вцепляются в его ладонь. Барри тянет его за куртку вниз, и мужчина отстранено подчиняется, не особо понимая что-либо в этой ситуации. Раздаются голоса охранников, пытающихся разнять драконов, звон цепей, которые крепятся к ошейникам, треск электричества и крики боли. С дисциплиной, по крайней мере, драконьей, в полиции все в порядке.

Три минуты двадцать семь секунд Снарт не шевелится, напряженно вслушиваясь в звуки, исходящие с улицы. Мужчина не находит даже сил удивиться тому, что никто еще не заметил “пропажи” нескольких охранников. На двадцать восьмой секунде Барри карабкается вверх и уверенно рычит, поторапливая Снарта. Выпрыгивает наружу и с обычной скоростью проходит мимо прикованных драконов, в несколько раз больших него. Натренированные ящеры рычат и пытаются позвать хозяев, но в ответ слышится только усталый окрик успокоиться.

Барри гордо смотрит на Лена, светясь и будто говоря: “И ты еще во мне сомневался?”

* * *

Мик пытается не выглядеть удивленным, хотя его приподнятую бровь замечает только Кейтлин. Лиза бросается брату на шею, умудряясь при этом одновременно хвалить его и делать выговор. Барри сидит над камином, будто и не двигался. Хартли и Циско просто радуются за компанию, пользуясь безнаказанностью сваливая стол и едва не роняя шкаф.

— Как ты выбрался?

Перед глазами вспыхивают образы того, как Лен пробирался вслед за дракончиком мимо огромных сторожевых ящеров в намордниках, как те ничего не могли сделать, как Снарт угнал полицейскую машину и прислушивался к радио, как обрадовался Барри, когда побег обнаружили только через час и никаких следов взлома не нашли, как перед самой дверью малыш жалобно смотрел на Лена и как быстро юркнул в приоткрывшуюся щель. И как сейчас он спокойно сидит на каминной полке, делая вид, что ничего не произошло.

— Мне сильно повезло.

* * *

— Итак, малыш, сейчас ты мне объяснишь, что вообще происходило последние несколько часов. И если ты смог отключить камеры наблюдения так, чтобы не завопила сигнализация, то простой рассказ не доставит больших проблем.

Доставит, думает Лен, смотря на бегающего по столу за монеткой Барри. Сейчас он притворяется совершенно обычным драконом, который не может организовать побег из хорошо защищенной тюрьмы (пусть в охранники поставили абсолютных идиотов) и запустить двигатель машины, предварительно угнанной этим же крохой.

На Барри даже злиться нормально не получается из-за благодарности за спасение. Ну и обижаться на этого малыша все равно, что пнуть щенка.

А вот выяснить ответы на вопросы всё-таки хочется.

Барри слишком быстрый. Все драконы, как правило, громадные, медлительные и берут силой, а не скоростью. Некоторые ядовитые охотятся, поджидая жертву и стремительно нападая, но в пределах разумных скоростей. Мчаться едва заметной молнией невозможно. Для обычных драконов.

И он прекрасно это понимает. Как понимает и то, что знать остальные об этом не должны.  
Слишком умный даже по меркам людей. Просто так осознание того, что надо скрывать свои силы, не приходит.

И главное. Почему он вообще помог?

* * *

После этого случая все снова вернулось в свою колею. Барри и Циско на пару дразнит Хартли, Мик с полным спокойствием игнорирует драконью братию, а Лиза умиляется всему происходящему. Особенно тому, что Барри частенько забирается на Лена, обматываясь шарфом вокруг его шеи, но так же не дает себя никому гладить. А его попытки быть грозным до сих пор выглядят забавно.

Дракончик часто лежит на подушке рядом с Леном. Снарт честно не знает, как реагировать на это и на факт, что засыпать стало гораздо легче. Барри будто бы успокаивал. Кошмары не мучали с того момента, как малыш пристроился в изголовье кровати и с совершенно спокойным видом лег на подушки, игнорируя Леонарда. Игнорирование мужчины стало чем-то вроде хобби наряду с кражей карандашей из рук и доведением Снарта до нервного тика.

Лен уже с этим смирился. Смирился с тем, что засыпает, пытаясь не потревожить малыша. Что необходимо носить с собой несколько запасных карандашей. Привык видеть мелькающую красную молнию. Привык отдергивать руку, называя дракончика Скарлет. Привык к забавному малышу.

А вот просыпаться от ощущения чужого тела, прижимающегося к нему во сне, совсем нет.

Глаза распахиваются неожиданно. Лен чувствует приятную тяжесть на груди и дыхание куда-то в шею. Почему-то повернуть голову страшно. Снарт совершенно не может вспомнить, когда он был с кем-либо в последний раз. Но совершенно точно никто из девушек на одну ночь не мог оказаться в логове негодяев.

Лен все-таки поворачивает голову и утыкается носом в макушку. Темно-каштановые волосы приятно щекочут лицо, а мысли путаются еще больше. В груди разгорается непонятное тепло. Чуть отодвигаясь назад, Лен пытается рассмотреть человека, лежащего с ним в одной кровати. Мягкие черты лица смазаны из-за сна. На бледной коже красуются редкие веснушки и ярко-красные пятна, похожие на маленькие чешуйки. Неожиданная идея проскальзывает в голове как молния. Красная молния.

— Барри?

Глаза резко поднимаются к изголовью подушки в поисках дракончика, которого ожидаемо не оказывается на привычном месте. Парень под боком ворочается, явно не собираясь просыпаться. Лен пытается вытащить руку из-под на удивление тяжелого тела и разбудить его. В тот момент, когда Снарт уже готов столкнуть парня с постели, тот открывает глаза. Еще мальчишка по сути сонно морщится расфокусировано моргает, пока его взгляд не останавливается на своей руке.

На груди Леонарда.

Похожее выражение лица Снарт видел только в детстве у Лизы перед побоями отца. Чистейший страх и ужас. Лен только успевает поразиться скорости, с которой эмоции мелькают на живом лице парня со спокойствия до паники, как в красной вспышке исчезает и он сам, и одежда Снарта, лежавшая на стуле.

Решение вскочить следом не кажется поспешным или неправильным. На часах полтретьего, и, возможно, жизнь всегда выглядит дерьмово в такое время.

Парень обнаруживается в трех кварталах от убежища. Найти его слишком просто: достаточно пройти по слегка горящей темной полосе на асфальте. Он сидит, прижавшись к стене и уткнувшись носом в колени, держа перед собой вытянутые руки. Бесшумно подойдя ближе, Лен слышит бормотание и тихие всхлипы.

Называть его Барри отказывается разум, все еще не верящий в то, что человек перед ним и дракончик, спаливший несколько чертежей и ворующий куски мяса — одно и то же.

— Малыш, ты как?

Парень дергается как от пощечины и резко отрывает голову от колен, показывая заплаканные и испуганные глаза. По всему его телу бегают маленькие красные молнии, и, если бы Лен не успел схватить его за плечи, парень бы снова сбежал. Он пытается сбросить с себя руки, вырваться, забиться в стену. Хватка на плечах становится только тверже. Парень загнано дышит, стараясь уйти от прикосновений. “Паническая атака” — проносится мысль в голове Лена, пытающегося поймать испуганный взгляд. Как бороться с панической атакой?

— Так, успокойся, дыши, медленный вдох, а теперь выдох…

Лен пытается контролировать свой голос, контролировать хоть что-то в этой ситуации, но слова, кажется, подействовали. Парень мелко дрожит, все еще вырываясь, а во взгляде появилась осознанность.

С этим уже можно работать.

— Итак, Барри?..

Парень еле заметно кивает и продолжает смотреть на свои руки. Это кажется довольно жутким из-за красных чешуек, разбросанных по коже и забившихся под ногти. Он их сдирал с себя?

— Ты точно многое должен объяснить, малыш.

* * *

Нервные дерганья Барри уже начинают выводить из себя. И если дракончик ловкий и быстрый, то закутанный в плед парень, сидящий перед Леном, неуклюж и путается в своих конечностях. Заставить его отдать куртку, которую Снарт накинул на паренька в заброшенном переулке, было самой сложной задачей. Оказывается, Барри совершенно не нужны когти, чтобы вцепиться в ткань мертвой хваткой.

Сейчас он вроде даже спокоен и не хочет никуда сбежать. Как и говорить о чем-либо.

 

— Так и будешь пялиться на меня или все же что-нибудь скажешь?

Конечно же, парень вздрагивает. И поднимает невозможно огромные глаза на Лена, опирающегося на стол. Поражает, с какой скоростью на лице мальчишки пробегают эмоции, сменяя друг друга. Снарт пытается сдержать порыв успокаивающе обнять его. Еще больше запутывать ситуацию совсем не хочется.

Мальчишка опускает взгляд и хмурится, подбирая слова. Лен слегка ухмыляется, глядя на него.

Малыша хочется защитить от всего. И откуда такие чувства взялись в Леонарде?

— Ну… я дракон, — Барри виновато пожимает плечами, мол, это все, что я знаю, — полукровка, точнее.

Это сбивает с толку. Малыш обезоруживающе и виновато улыбается, пытаясь не начать снова разглядывать свои ладони. Для кого из них ситуация более необычная?

Лен кидает на паренька оценивающий взгляд, пытаясь отвлечься от подступающей паники. И не сказать, что отвлечься не на что. Рассмотреть фигуру парня удалось еще в подворотне, но все эти неловкие телодвижения, каждую секунду разные, заслуживают отдельного разбора. Да и сам парень выглядит одновременно открыто и невинно, вызывая неуместные мысли.

Барри неловко перехватывает сползающий край пледа, под которым прячется совершенно обнаженное тело. Из-за этого другой край сползает с плеча, и, пытаясь захватить его, парень оставляет в ткани три рваные царапины. 

Снарт почему-то уверен, что и сам мальчишка не сможет сказать, чем именно он так повредил ткань. Острые ногти или же оставшиеся драконьи когти, плед все равно придется выбрасывать.

Барри поднимает голову и виновато хмурится за порванную ткань. От Лена как-то ускользает мысль, почему именно испорченная вещь сейчас является важнейшей проблемой. Мальчишка явно не умеет расставлять приоритеты.

Что-то в выражении лица Снарта пугает парня, и малыш делает шаг назад, наступая на плед.

Если бы все это было частью какого-то дерьмового тв-шоу, Барри бы упал под смех толпы, а не под спецэффекты, вырезанные из голливудского фильма, заслужившего свои восемь баллов рейтинга только за зрелищность.

Оказавшись за секунду в другой части комнаты, парень, по коже которого пробегают маленькие красные молнии, в защитном жесте поднимает руки.

— Это я тоже объясню. Наверное.

Этот неуверенный тон и дрожащий голос совершенно не помогают успокоиться Снарту, который не выстрелил в Барри из ледяной пушки только потому, что она осталась в гостиной.  
Самоконтроль летит к черту, прихватив с собой здравый смысл.

Леонард хватается ладонями за край стола, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Кажется, воздуха в комнате не осталось, и вдох кажется подвигом.

Никто не может двигаться так быстро. Пусть это и объясняет некоторые странности.

Снарт прекрасно понимает, что на его лице легко читается ужас.

Барри пытается объясниться, не дожидаясь вопросов.

— Эм… в меня ударила молния, и теперь я очень быстрый.

Не сказать, что это очень помогло.

Наверное, они бы простояли так очень долго. Мальчишка, судорожно сжимающий плед, дымящийся в нескольких местах, и пытающийся вдохнуть полной грудью, а не рваными рывками, и мужчина, вцепившийся крепкой хваткой в стол, пытаясь удержаться на ногах и поверить своим глазам. Если бы Барри не споткнулся на ровном месте, окончательно запутавшись в сильно пострадавшем куске ткани.

Как вообще можно быть таким неловким?

Это наконец заставляет Снарта оторвать руки от стола и подойти к Барри, чей хвост выглядывает из-под пледа.

Хвост?

Дракончик пытается выпутаться, показывая наружу свою мордочку, цепляясь за порванные края ткани, как котенок в клубке ниток.

— Я так понимаю, объяснения у тебя нет, Скарлет.

Дракончик пытается перекусить застрявшие нитки, одновременно качая головой, из-за чего путается еще больше, застревая еще и хвостом. И как бы это забавно не выглядело, Лену нихрена не смешно.

На часах четыре утра. Но, если быть честным, это не самое худшее начало дня в жизни Снарта.

* * *

Добыть план библиотеки Централ Сити было не сложно. Проникнуть в здание, в котором развешаны плакаты Wanted с не самым удачным портретом Снарта, которое от скуки библиотекарь, скорее всего, успел несколько раз запомнить и забыть, выглядело как разминка. Заставить Барри пойти с собой вообще не пришлось, так как это была его идея.

А вот осознать, зачем Снарт здесь…

Барри лежит почти на плечах Лена, обернувшись вокруг шеи, и как бы мужчина не сгонял его, дракончик никак не покидал отвоеванного места. В конце концов, он не сильно мешает, пока не начинает сонно шипеть под ухом. Как будто это не ему нужно. Хотя, сам дракончик уж точно о себе знает больше Леонарда.

Снарт мысленно благодарит мэра Централ Сити за урезанный бюджет муниципальной библиотеки, в которой стоит ровно одна камера на входе и двое охранников ночной смены. С другой стороны, грабить библиотеку мало кому придет в голову. Но привлекать к себе внимание с драконом на руках (на шее, Леонард, смирись, ты его не сгонишь) одному из самых разыскиваемых в городе преступников сразу после побега не лучший способ не попасть за решетку.

Остановившись возле одной из полок с книгами о драконах, Лен пытается тихо разбудить Барри, который разве что не пускает дым из ноздрей от дремы.

— Быстрее показывай, что именно надо украсть, Скарлет.

Дракончик возмущенно шипит и нарочно царапает кожу на шее, пока пытается спуститься. Проворно перебираясь по руке Лена на полку, Барри начинает молнией носиться между книгами, ища что-либо более полезное, чем учебники по драконологии. Когда слева от Лена падает книга, он готов проклясть этого шумного невыносимого дракона. Быстро хватая тяжелую рукописную макулатуру, Снарт надеется, что библиотекарь спит и не придется разбираться еще и с этой проблемой. Подставляя дракончику ладонь, чтобы тот влез по руке, Леонард переводит взгляд на обложку книги и…

— Ты издеваешься?

Громкий шепот разрезает тишину библиотеки, но на это уже никто не обращает внимание, потому что мужчина из последних сил сдерживается, чтобы не бросить этого шутника тут же, торжественно вручив ему “Легенды о драконах”. Сборник детских сказок, который всегда лежал у Лизы возле кровати, пока их отец не выбросил книгу. Сестра еще неделю отказывалась идти спать, пока Лен не прочитает ей по памяти какой-либо из рассказов, большинство из которых сводились к тому, что принц спасает принцессу дракона.

— Может быть тебе еще раскраску принести? Скарлет, я даже не представлял, что ты такой ребенок.

Барри, цепляющийся за куртку, пытался одновременно не свалиться на пол и шипеть на Лена, поторапливая его. Получалось откровенно дерьмово, но мужчина уловил мысль.

— Знаешь, ты задолжал мне кучу объяснений.

* * *

 

Чтение расслабляет.

Если откинуть тот факт, что в руках Лена покоится детская книга, ради которой он так сильно напрягался, разрабатывая план проникновения в библиотеку. Как будто бы ее нельзя было просто скачать, избегая всех этих сложностей. Конечно, в планировании даже такого мелкого дела существовал азарт, который хотя бы частично оправдывал всю эту вылазку.

Помимо этого, чтение действительно расслабляет.

Барри, свернувшись теплым клубком у мужчины под боком, мирно спал, игнорируя любые попытки Снарта добиться хоть какого-то внятного ответа. Благополучно намекнув на то, что нужно прочитать книгу, дракончик счел свой долг выполненным и продолжил притворяться обыкновенным представителем рептилий.

Справедливости ради стоит признать, что книга… неплохая. Воспоминания сильно отличаются от рассказов, и Лен читает с заметным удовольствием, пока не натыкается на надпись, сделанную карандашом на полях.

_Я люблю тебя, Барри_

Буквы были написаны бережно, пытаясь не порвать тонкую бумагу. Какое-то время Лен просто разглядывает выведенные чьей-то умелой рукой, чувствуя непонятное чувство стыда, пока до разума не доходит, какое имя написано.

Взгляд сразу же цепляется за дремлющего дракончика, лениво приоткрывшего глаз, и, видимо, не сочтя увиденное важным, продолжает спать дальше, перевернувшись на другой бок.

Насколько кошки и драконы близки?

Лен переворачивает страницу и тут же замечает другую надпись, сделанную уже явно детской рукой, неровную, с корявыми буквами.

_Я тебя тоже, мама_

Листая дальше, Леонард читает шутливую переписку матери и сына. Почти на каждой следующей странице находятся одно-два предложения, от шутливого “почему ты так и не вынес мусор, сынок” до серьезных детских признаний “я боюсь грома”. Особо личной кажется выяснение на девятнадцать страниц, какой подарок будет лучшим на день рождения отца мальчишки.

Переписка резко обрывается недописанным словом и каплями крови на бумаге. Снарт не хочет думать о том, что заставило женщину оставить неровный след от карандаша в конце слова и чья это кровь, но кривые буквы на следующей странице звучат слишком красноречиво.

_Я скучаю, мам_

Барри на коленях начинает ворочаться, будто бы почувствовав настроение Лена. А может он и правда учуял состояние мужчины. Последние дни показали, что о драконах известно только то, что они хотят показать. Снарт не мог отрицать, что ловил себя на мыслях о том, могут ли другие драконы…

Эту мыслю лучше не развивать. Для начала нужно разобраться с одним конкретным драконом, решившим, что можно безнаказанно впиваться когтями в ноги Лена.

Дыхание Барри стало рваным или у Снарта просто разыгралось воображение?

Лен открывает форзац книги, надеясь что-то понять из библиотечного листа, приклеенного криво и закрывающего собой часть иллюстрации. В углу книги карандашом тем же аккуратным почерком выведено имя.

Нора Аллен

Как много людей подписывают свои книги?

И как в таком случае этот сборник оказался в библиотеке? И откуда Барри об этом знал?

Снарт всегда отличался терпением, но сейчас желание разбудить дракончика и потребовать от него ответов звучит как необходимость.

Некоторые желания имеют весьма плохое свойство сбываться.

Малыш беспокойно дергается, разрывая ткань брюк, только чудом не раня Лена. Мужчина откидывает книгу в сторону и пытается успокоить дракончика или, хотя бы, отцепить от своей ноги. Кто придумал чушь про то, что драконы спят чутко и разбудить их проще простого? Или их можно разбудить только когда им не снятся кошмары?

Барри резко открывает глаза и ошалело моргает, стряхивая остатки сна. Он удивленно цепляется за руку Лена, удерживающую его на весу. Мужчина усмехается, наблюдая за растерянным дракончиком.

— Ну и что с тобой делать, Барри Аллен?

* * *

Барри напуган.

Он никогда не планировал слишком долго оставаться с людьми. И уж тем более он не собирался доверять кому-либо из них. Снова.

Тогда почему хочется рассказать все этому человеку?

 

Чешуя будто впивается в кожу, когти кажутся слишком длинными, а крылья выглядят только, словно ненужное приложение к телу.

Кажется, если дракон ненавидит в себе все драконье, это ненормально.

Сидеть на коленях человека спокойно и тепло, хоть и неудобно. Барри пытается не впиться в ткань ногтями, но другого способа не сползать вниз он еще не нашел. Человек каждый раз морщится, но не прогоняет.

Это хорошо?

Мужчина уже больше часа ищет информацию на ноутбуке, избавляя от ужасных вопросов. Переживать заново ту ночь дракон не готов.

Он думал, что кошмары уже закончились.

Мелькающие на экране заголовки неприятно отзывались воспоминаниями.  _“Генри Аллен арестован за убийство своей жены”. “Жесткое убийство в Централ Сити”. “Что заставило врача пойти на убийство?”_ Хотелось разорвать глотку каждому журналисту, посмевшему подумать, что это правда. Но сделать что-либо, чтобы вытащить отца из тюрьмы, Барри не мог.

Мужчина, уже более часа вчитывающийся в текст, напрягает. И не задает вопросов, заметив его состояние. Правильно ли было показывать ему книгу? Дракончик сомневается в каждом своем шаге с тех пор, как дал себя поймать мужчине с холодными руками и пронзительными глазами.

Барри впервые за шестнадцать лет сменил кожу. Это не может быть совпадением.

* * *

— Надеюсь, опять ты сбегать не будешь?

Лен смотрит так выразительно, что Барри невольно сглатывает. Да, первым желанием, почувствовав себя странно вторую ночь подряд, было сбежать подальше. Притвориться, что этого не было, и добавить несколько воспоминаний в список худших жизненных ошибок, причем даже не на первое место. Хотя ситуация достойна бронзы.

Как же у людей все сложно.

Пока Барри пытается справиться с подступающей панической атакой и вспомнить, как дышать, Лен поднимается с постели, и парень слегка зависает, смотря на татуировки, переплетающиеся на спине мужчины. Не то, чтобы дракончик не видел полуобнаженного Снарта, но не так. Конечно, в разных обличьях зрение разное, но дракон не ожидал, что разница будет такой... завораживающей.

Леонард подходит к столу у стены, на котором стоит бутылка виски и два стакана. Снарт ожидал чего-то подобного или они всегда там стояли?

Сесть на кровати прямо и не упасть кажется невыполнимой задачей. Не пялиться при этом на свои руки, на которых остались красные чешуйки, режущие кожу, тем более невозможно.

_Не спеши, Барри. Расслабься. Просто позволь этому случиться._

Парень жмурится и хватается за голову, пытаясь выкинуть такой родной голос из головы. Не сейчас. Нельзя вспоминать ее сейчас.

— Будешь?

Вопрос застает врасплох. Перед глазами стакан, в котором плещется виски со льдом, а Лен глядит с слегка натянутой улыбкой, которая лишь чудом не превращается в оскал и пытается замаскировать испуг. Барри вспоминает, почему в последнее время избегал смотреть прямо на мужчину. С такой улыбкой нельзя ходить по улице. Сосредоточиться на чем-то, кроме лица Леонарда довольно сложно.

Если не опускать глаза ниже.

Малыш тут же смущенно отводит взгляд, и Снарт издает легкий смешок.

— Я все равно не почувствую вкуса.

— Это из-за… молнии?

Парень неловко кивает. Драконы очень легко напиваются, и какое-то время среди людей считалось забавным напоить дракона и делать ставки, как быстро все вокруг будет пылать в огне. Как будто они только развлечение и не умеют чувствовать.

Услышав треск ткани, Барри с удивлением переводит взгляд на руки, оставившие царапины в матрасе.

— Неужели настолько не нравится, что ты не можешь напиться?

— Дело не в этом.

Лен выжидающе смотрит, и Аллен может только поражаться его выдержке. Самого дракона едва не колотит от всего происходящего. Если приглядеться, то и у Снарта сбитое дыхание и дрожащие руки.

Словно они остановились отдышаться посреди сражения.

Только если бы это была драка, мальчишка бы не думал столько о губах Лена.

— Многие люди видят в нас только глупых животных, не способных думать.

“По крайней мере с самоопределением у парня все в порядке,” — проносится в голове Снарта, пока он делает глоток. Это нихрена не помогает сосредоточиться, но слегка примиряет с действительностью.

— Значит они действительно идиоты.

Леонард хмурится. Он слышал об ублюдках, устраивающих драконьи бои и относящихся с благородными преданными животными хуже, чем со скотом. И страшно подумать, что сделали бы они, если бы увидели Барри.

Вот дерьмо.

— Ты поэтому испугался, когда…

— И это тоже.

Ответ звучит слишком тихо и резко, заставляя задуматься. Как и напряженные мышцы спины вместе с пустым взглядом, устремленным в стену.

Паранойя не возникает ниоткуда, и размышлять, что именно вспоминает Барри, совершенно не хочется.

Лен осторожно касается руки, на которой переливаются чешуйки, слишком ярко в сумерках комнаты, и пытается уловить какую-нибудь эмоцию на лице Барри.

— И все драконы могут…

Снарта начинает выводить из себя то, что он, всегда с готовой остротой, не может подобрать слов, описывающих происходящее. С другой стороны, вряд ли кто-то вообще может описать то, что происходит в последнее время в жизни Снарта. Мелкий горделивый дракон, который на деле оказался вполне (слишком) привлекательным парнем с тяжелым прошлым и сияющими глазами. Буквально сияющими. Леонард надеется, что это особенности Барри, а не последствия от трех глотков виски.

— Сменять кожу? Раньше все могли. Мама рассказывала…

И, видимо, у мальчишки в голове что-то щелкает. Губы плотно сжимаются, а в глазах блестят слезы. И на Лена наваливается поток слов, в которых Барри захлебывается.

— Она умерла, а я ничего не сделал. Я просто убежал, испугался и спрятался, а потом не мог вернуться. Я просто прятался все это время. Они мертвы, а я даже не знаю, что со мной происходит. Я не…

Всхлипы заглушаются, Барри утыкается в плечо Лена, который только крепче прижимает малыша к себе, поглаживая того по спине. Сидеть в молчании, прижавшись друг к другу кажется настолько естественным., что даже когда истерика прекращается, дракончик продолжает вжиматься в мужчину, словно пытаясь пролезть под кожу.

Когда последние слезы высыхают, мальчишка упрямо выдыхает, собираясь с силами.

— Мама говорила, что сменить кожу можно только когда чувствуешь себя в безопасности.

И это признание может стоить Барри всего.

Леонард замирает и, кажется, даже перестает дышать.

Парень замечает следы от когтей, оставленные на руке, которые начинают кровоточить, и прячет голову глубже в плечо.

Возможно, он и доверяет Леонарду, хоть и не до конца осознает этого, но это совершенно не значит, что мужчина ответит тем же.

Поэтому драконы редко доверяли людям.

Их слишком часто предавали, чтобы кто-либо из ящеров мог так легко признать в существах без чести равного.

И едва ли многие сейчас помнят, что значит “сменить кожу”.

Лен медленно отодвигает от себя Барри и внимательно рассматривает его лицо, пока сам парень пытается не сбежать от ужаса.

— Ты поэтому оказался совершенно голым у меня в постели посреди ночи уже дважды, Скарлетт?

Дракончик моментально краснеет, по цвету почти сравниваясь с алыми чешуйками.

И теплый смех совершенно не помогает согнать румянец, расползающийся по лицу и шее, покрывающий тело неровными пятнами.

Смущенный дракон пытается что-то пробормотать, но Лен перебивает его.

У Барри уходит несколько секунд на то, чтобы осознать происходящее.

И кажется прошла вечность, чтобы начать отвечать на поцелуй.

Лен запускает руки в русые волосы, пытаясь приблизить невозможное чудо к себе, пытаясь ни на секунду не упускать свалившееся на голову сокровище. Мальчик обхватывает мужчину за талию, проводя пальцами по спине, считая позвонки и ребра.

Мысли тут же ускользают, умело вытесненные ласковыми почти целомудренными действиями Леонарда. От нехватки кислорода в голове мутнеет, но отодвинуться хоть на миллиметр кажется преступлением. Они с трудом разрывают поцелуй, прислоняясь друг к другу лбами.

Загнанное дыхание и две слегка безумные улыбки красноречиво говорят, что Барри совершенно нечего бояться.

— Скарлетт, ты невероятен.


End file.
